Human-computer interfaces provide important means for users to interact with a wide range of computing devices, such as desktop computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, smart phones, etc. Existing human-computer interfaces may include user input devices, such as a mouse, keyboard, or touch screen, which receive user inputs. For example, a conventional computing device including a touch screen may generate a two-dimensional user interface. The two-dimensional user interface allows a user to interact with the computing device through graphical elements displayed thereon.
The conventional two-dimensional user interface, however, presents the graphical elements only in a predetermined two-dimensional array, which limits the number of elements that may be presented to the user. Arrangements and movements of the graphical elements are often restricted. Moreover, application icons in the conventional two-dimensional user interface are often presented out of context as standalone graphical elements. As a result, the conventional two-dimensional user interface often becomes difficult for users to comprehend and operate efficiently.